


paparazzi

by deluxeslouis



Series: Pêle-mêle smut [2]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Harry est Harry, Louis est un paparazzi, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxeslouis/pseuds/deluxeslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis est un paparazzi qui rêve de tomber sur LE meilleur cliché de tout les temps. Pourquoi ne pas chercher à l'obtenir chez Harry Styles, l'étoile montante ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan66000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan66000/gifts).



**

 

Louis porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et en tira une dernière bouffée, sous le soleil de plomb Californien.  
Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour qu'il se donnait pour parvenir à déterrer un scoop ou à scandale à cinq chiffres. Il savait qu'il en était capable. Il s'était lancé en free-lance il y avait maintenant plus de quatre ans, et s'était très distinctement imposé dans cette lutte acharnée pour le meilleur scoop. 

Les récompenses de la Compagnie pouvait s'élever à plus de quatre, cinq voir six chiffres lorsqu'elle tombait sur des photos plus que compromettante sur les stars qu'elle visait en particulier. Bien sûr, certaine des stars s'infiltraient entre les mailles et avaient de solides contacts avec les paparazzi et leurs agences eux-même, planifiant une sortie pour être photographié, s'occupant de la date voir de l'heure où ils voudraient que tout soit fait.

Fort heureusement Louis ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il avait tout bâti de lui même, commencé en free-lance avec comme boîtier un Nikon 40D qui ne faisait même pas les 500 mm, sans objectif ni rien du tout pour pouvoir prendre les meilleurs clichés. En grandissant et en s'améliorant, il n'avait pas seulement prit quatre ans d'âge mais quatre ans de savoir et de fortunes qui lui avaient permis avec le temps de s'offrir un reflex numérique avec des supers télé-objectifs hors de prix pouvant aller jusqu'à 1200 mm de focale. 

Il ne disait pas qu'il était le meilleur. Il laissait les clichés parler pour lui. Et aujourd'hui, en écrasant sa cigarette sur le sol, il était déterminer à tomber sur l'image du siècle, qui lui procurerait un salaire assez confortable pour prendre un mois de vacances à Bali. 

Il préférait se mouvoir en silence, caché dans l'ombre des ruelles californiennes, les préférant aux grandes rues communes où piétons, automobilistes et cyclistes se confondaient sous les lourds palmiers. Ses pas le dirigeait automatiquement vers le domicile de la grande star du moment -Harry Styles- qui y revenait après un mois de tournage en France à Dunkerque. Il avait été au cœur d'un petit drama à Londres, récemment : sa maison avait été vandalisé. Ajouté à tout ça, les rumeurs d'une carrière solo en parallèle de sa carrière de groupe et le film qu'il tournait étaient assez pour qu'il intéresse la Compagnie et surtout les lecteurs, les fans autour du monde friands de connaître les nouveautés dans la vie de leur chanteur préféré.

Et quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas s'admettre : il avait un petit crush sur lui, lui aussi. Quoi ? Il n'allait quand même pas tout à fait se mentir. D'ailleurs c'était les bons côtés dans la vie de paparazzi, côtoyer les stars plus près que jamais.

Il continua à ruminer toutes ces pensées en se faufilant dans les rues de Los Angeles qu'il connaissait mieux que sa poche. En seulement un quart d'heure il atteignit le grand arbre qui surplombait la grande villa d'Harry Styles, et en quelques coups experts après s'être assuré que les vigiles ne regardaient pas dans sa direction -suite au vandalisme de sa maison à Londres, le chanteur semblait avoir prit des précautions- il escalada rapidement le vieux chêne et se projeta sans états d'âme pour son corps de l'autre côté du mur.

C'était ce qu'on appelait les risques du métier. Il aimait avoir le sentiment qu'il était comme un cascadeur, qu'il suait -au sens figuré- pour gagner son pain. Fort de cette pensée il se redressa rapidement et après un regard derrière lui, il se mit en route vers la villa du chanteur au bout de l'allée bordée de dalles couleur blanches et grises. Louis préféra éviter la surexposition et se camoufla le long des buissons parsemées de fleurs blanches pour contourner le domicile par l'arrière. 

Il connaissait la maison de Harry Styles seulement de loin : de part les clichés de ses concurrents ou les images qu'il voyait en couverture de magazine. Mais il était paparazzi, autrement dit il gardait les mêmes réflexes partout et pour tout le monde. Aussi, ça semblait toujours fonctionner pour lui car il parvint à l'immense piscine dans le jardin de derrière ; et encore mieux, les portes coulissantes en double vitrage qui étaient.. ouvertes !

Louis ne put retenir un sourire en coin et pénétra dans la riche demeure de sa cible. Il avait le cœur qui battait. Faire ce métier n'était en aucun cas couvert par l'assurance. Si le garde du corps était dans le coin, et qu'il le repérait, il était tout simplement foutu. Il allait être frappé dans le secret de la maison ; voire même jeté à l'eau avec ses précieux équipements. Mais il avait le goût du risque. Et au point où il était -il ne pouvait sûrement pas revenir en arrière. 

Harry Styles vivait dans un labyrinthe de luxe, Louis ne savait où donner de la tête. Partout où il regardait, des couloirs s'étendaient à pertes de vue, tous pleinement éclairés par de grandes fenêtres. La climatisation au-dessus de la tête rafraîchissait les pièces blanches et jaunes pâle de la villa, les hélices brassant de l'air dans une lenteur paresseuse. 

Louis reprit son souffle et s’élança dans les premières marches qui s'offrirent à lui alors qu'il se perdait dans les dédales infinies de la maison. Pour le moment, il n'avait croisé aucun vigile, ni la star elle-même. Il eût un instant de panique, se demandant si la star était bien arrivée à son domicile et s'il n'était pas tombé dans un « piège à paps' » comme on appelait dans l'industrie. Qui constituait à fournir de fausses informations à une agence qui enverra ensuite ses paparazzi dans un pétrin insurmontable. 

Mais alors qu'il se triturait l'esprit, à cela de faire demi-tour, le grésillement d'une chaîne Hi-Fi quelque part dans l'étage lui fit l'effet d'un fouet d'adrénaline. Il reprit son souffle et gravit les dernières marches à la volée, ses pas se dirigeant vers la musique.

Ce devait être son jour de chance : la porte était considérablement ouverte, et elle donnait sur une vaste chambre à coucher, grise métallique ; chambre qui était..complètement vide. La musique était forte mais pas insupportable. Louis pénétra hardiment dans la pièce, le cœur tambourinant, et repéra une deuxième porte juxtaposant celle où il était. À cet instant il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour. Il avait les lèvres sèches et le ventre noué, mais approcha courageusement son oreille contre le battant.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sons qui venaient de l'intérieur. Un bruit de jets. Quelqu'un qui sifflait l'air de la musique en rythme. Louis ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une douche. La douche de Harry Styles !

Son cœur bondit d'excitation, et il sût qu'il était sur le point d'avoir le cliché du siècle. Si Harry était sous la douche, cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait avoir des photos de lui dans son habit le plus intime. Louis en tremblait de joie. Il monta rapidement son appareil, prit quelques clichés de la chambre de sa cible, et chercha promptement où se dissimule pour pouvoir avoir pleinement vue sur le corps d'Harry Styles à sa sortie de douche. Il trouva une toute petite porte blanche en face même de la salle de bain, et il y découvrit une salle de dressing.

Louis jaugea d'une manière rapide les solutions qui s'imposaient à lui : soit il se faufilait en dessous du lit, mais l'espace semblait trop confiné pour son..derrière. Soit il restait comme un débile en plein milieu de la pièce. Le choix était vite fait. Il pénétra dans le dressing et y laissa la porte entrouverte, de manière à pouvoir caler son objectif à l'ombre de l'angle, le doigt déjà pressé sur le bouton de son appareil, prêt à prendre la photo de sa carrière -et peut-être même de sa vie. 

Il attendit une bonne poignée de minutes avant de voir la porte lentement s'ouvrir dans son objectif. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus -remerciant le Ciel d'avoir perfectionné des appareils photos silencieux- et mitrailla en rafale chaque morceaux de peau qui se dévoilait à lui. 

Mais alors qu'il pensait obtenir seulement une photo de sa cible torse nu, avec une serviette autour de ses hanches, la vision sous ses yeux lui fit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue très fortement pour s'empêcher de glapir et révéler sa cachette. 

Harry Styles était complètement nu.

Normal en même temps, se dit Louis tout en continuant à darder son appareil à l’œil froid sur lui. Harry vivait seul, pourquoi devait t-il se couvrir ?  
Voir Harry comme ça accéléra à nouveau les battements de son cœur, et il senti une douce chaleur descendre de sa poitrine et s'installer entre ses hanches. Il posa une main curieuse sur sa masculinité, histoire de palper l'évidence. Bon. Il entreprit le geste de relever sa main sur l'objectif, mais il ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait ; ainsi il manqua son but et percuta l'objectif avec son poing. Ses entrailles se serrèrent immédiatement, et il banda tout ses muscles pour récupérer l'appareil avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Il était si près de la porte que le geste l'obligea à caler sa tête contre la chambranle pour rattraper son appareil in extremis.

Sauf que. Louis n'avait pas pression sur ses jambes mais sur sa tête contre la porte. Aussi, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement devant lui, il bascula tête la première contre quelque chose de ferme et s'étala de tout son corps sur le sol.

Enfin non.. il n'était pas tout à fait sur le sol. Louis était complètement étendu sur le corps nu de sa cible. Corps. Nu. Il ne pût retenir un cri de surprise et se jeta expressément sur la gauche, sous le regard plus qu'ébahi de la star de la scène.

« Mais..Qu'est-ce que..Qui êtes vous ? »

Louis ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui, vert, de la cible qui venait de le prendre sur le fait. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de sa route -caché dans le dressing alors que naturellement, Harry se dirigerait là-bas après sa douche.  
Louis avala lourdement sa salive. Il avait l'impression que les battements de son cœur était bien plus fort que le son de la musique provenant de la chaîne Hi-Fi.

« J'appelle la police. »

« Non ! » cria désespérément Louis en retrouvant magiquement sa voix. « Je peux vous expliquer.. Je vais tout vous expliquer.. »

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, avec l'anatomie proéminente de sa cible tout juste sous ses yeux. Il tâchait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, mais il pouvait toujours l'apercevoir dans le coin de l’œil, et ce fait le rendait mal à l'aise. Plus précisément, mal à l'aise son entrejambe.

Soudainement, Harry pencha la tête pour relâcher le rire le plus couvrant de la planète. Sa voix était grave et chaude, et même quand il menaçait d'appeler la police, son ton était toujours aussi lent et posé, comme s'il pesait ses mots avant de parler. Louis avait toujours le regard dardé sur lui, l'expression plus que confuse. 

« Je..J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ? » osa t-il s'aventurer.

S'il arrivait à jouer sur la vague de l'humour, il arriverait peut-être à s'en sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'expliquer ? » fit Harry en s'essuyant les yeux, rieur. « Tu étais caché dans mon dressing, avec un appareil photo. Je suis sûr qu'il contient déjà des centaines de photo de moi tout nu. » il fait une pause, reprenant un masque plus sérieux. « Tu es un paparazzi. »  
« On passe déjà au tutoiement ? » fut la seule chose que Louis trouva a répliquer, le regard hésitant.

Sa tentative d'humour fit mouche, et Harry parti une nouvelle fois dans un fou rire tout en se redressant. Louis détourna la tête pour ne pas faire face à..l'élément qui le dérangeait et accepta la main que lui offrit sa cible pour se relever.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout deux debout, Louis remarqua que toutes les choses que l'on disait sur Harry Styles étaient vraies. Il était grand, encore plus qu'on ne le pensait en vrai, et on se sentait deux fois plus ridicule debout devant lui. Il était gentil, agréable et courtois, même avec les paparazzis qui infiltraient sa vie privée. Ses cheveux bruns fraîchement coupés court avaient toujours l'air soyeux que Louis leur trouvaient dans les magazines, ses yeux verts étaient frappant d'intensité et ne quittaient jamais une seconde ceux de leur interlocuteur. De plus, il était d'autant plus beau en vrai que sur les papiers glacés. Son corps était sculpté, ses tatouages noirs attiraient les regards. Louis se sentait très déplacé à ses côtés, et se sentit rougir au maximum.

Il devait faire très tâche à côté. Il projeta son regard sur son appareil photo toujours sur le sol.

« Je..peux t-on s'arranger à l'amiable ? » tenta Louis d'une voix faible, soudainement intimidé par le charisme de sa cible.

Harry mit du temps à répondre, son regard parcourant le corps de Louis. Celui-ci s'agita, le feu aux joues. Il y avait quelque chose qui illuminait le regard vert de la star devant lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir. Louis se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce que cette partie sur ce que l'on disait de Harry Styles était également vraie ? Concernant.. son orientation sexuelle ?

« Tu fais souvent ça ? » demanda brusquement Harry, faisant sortir Louis de ses pensées. « Te mordiller les lèvres ? »

Louis fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui..tu ressembles à un baby boy. Logique que tu fasse ce genre de choses. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.. »

« Vouvoie-moi. » fit Harry d'une voix soudainement autoritaire, s'approchant doucement de Louis, ce qui l'obligea de son côté à faire quelque pas en arrière.

Louis n'était pas dans la position d'élever sa voix contre celle de la star dont il venait de bafouer l'intimité, aussi il se plia à sa volonté de vouvoiement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » reformula Louis dans un souffle, sans remarquer qu'il se mordillait encore les lèvres.

« Bon garçon.. » gémit Harry tout en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Le dos de Louis finit par percuter le mur à côté du dressing, et il rentra les épaules. Les deux mains d'Harry vinrent encadrer sa tête juvénile, et il retint son souffle, dans l'attente de ce que Harry avait prévu de lui faire.

« Je pense qu'on est tout les deux d'accord pour dire que ce que tu as fait, était très mauvais. » murmura Harry de sa voix rauque.

Louis fût obligé de hocher rapidement la tête, sa poitrine s'élevant de plus en plus rapidement. Prisonnier des bras musclés d'Harry, il était presque à sa merci. Les risques du métier..

« Alors tu vas devoir te racheter, avant que je te laisse sortir d'ici. »

« C'est légitime..»

« Je t'ai pas dis de parler. » gronda Harry en tapant du poing contre le mur, tout près de son oreille.

Louis l'observa avec de grand yeux. Comment son comportement avait t-il pu changer aussi rapidement, allant du gentil petit agneau au loup dominateur ?  
Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Mais je vais être assez gentil et t'offrir le scoop le plus énorme de toute ta carrière. Puis ça sera à toi de décider. Soit tu pars avec, soit tu pars sans mais avec toute les photos de moi supprimées de ton appareil. »

Louis relâcha un soupir tremblant, sous la pression. Bien sûr qu'il allait accepter le scoop, mais quelque chose en lui lui criait le contraire. Pourquoi s'en sortirait t-il si facilement ?

«Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?. » 

« Le..le scoop. » bafouilla Louis nerveusement tout en passant une main dans sa frange.

Harry fit un sourire entendu, comme s'il se doutait déjà du choix du paparazzi.

« D'accord. Avant que je te dise de quel scoop il s'agit tu vas devoir faire tout ce que je te dis. »

La voilà la difficulté, se dit Louis. Il allait devoir satisfaire les pulsions dominatrices de son interlocuteur avant de pouvoir jouir de l'information croustillante qu'il lui promettait. Et il n'avait pas le choix que de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'avait rien pour se défendre, était totalement vulnérable devant lui. Et Harry en profitait. Louis hocha la tête avec un soupir.

« Éteint la chaîne Hi-Fi. »

Ça allait, c'était facile. Louis lança un regard vers l'appareil et repéra rapidement le bouton OFF. Il s'avança avec assurance, s'étant dégagé préalablement des bras de sa cible, et se pencha pour atteindre le bouton qui couperait instantanément la musique.

Lorsqu'il se redressa il sentit un torse ferme contre son dos, et quelque chose de dur plaquer contre ses fesses. Oh non.

« J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. » chuchota Harry dans sa nuque. « Tu es parfait, baby boy.. »

Louis n'osait plus bouger. Il avait envie de partir en hurlant, mais en même temps il était en train de vivre un scénario fou qui pourrait très bien être de ceux qu'il se faisait chaque soirs lorsqu'il s'adonnait au plaisir solitaire, rêvant de sexe torrides avec les célébrités crushs qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir.

« Déshabille toi. »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Quelque part, c'était juste. Pourquoi lui devait t-il être habillé alors que l'autre ne l'était pas ? De l'autre, c'était angoissant. Se déshabiller devant Harry Styles ? Louis n'eût pas le temps d'hésiter davantage, qu'il sentit déjà les mains impatientes d'Harry autour de ses hanches.

Louis les repoussa doucement et commença à se déshabiller, toujours dos à lui, les sens en alertes. Plus les secondes passaient plus il était de moins en moins maître de la situation. Louis se retrouva dans le même habit naturel que son partenaire et il se retourna vers lui, les lèvres mordillés, le regard échoué sur ses pieds.

Il sentit les doigts d'Harry se glisser sous son menton et le lui redresser.

« Tu es parfait. » répéta t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

Louis fût si abasourdi qu'il ne réagit pas les cinq premières secondes, avant de sentir la grande main lourde de bagues de son partenaire s'abattre contre sa fesse rebondie. 

« Embrasse-moi. » commanda t-il.

Louis voulait son scoop, et très honnêtement s'il devait passer par l'embrasser pour l'obtenir -ce n'était pas ce qui allait déranger. Il lui rendit son baiser, et bientôt le baiser devint fiévreux, avide, chacun voulant prendre ascendance sur l'autre, le désir courant dans leurs sang et leurs poitrines, les faisant perdre le souffle et haleter pour le récupérer.

Bien sûr Harry finit par avoir l'ascendance et le poussa sur le lit. Louis fût tellement emporté par son propre désir qu'il ne remarqua pas que les choses devenaient de plus en plus chaude, lui même ne pouvait l'empêcher et ne voulait pas l'empêcher.

Harry dirigea une main experte vers la masculinité de Louis et commença à le toucher, entamant un va-et-vient sur son sexe, pas même embêté par les gémissement stridents qui émanait de la bouche du paparazzi. Bientôt sa main fût remplacé par sa bouche, et il laissa sa langue chaude courir sur le sexe du paparazzi avant de le prendre en bouche. 

Louis retint un cri, sa gorge en était brûlante. Harry savait s'y prendre et avait des mouvements adroits autour de son sexe ; il était tellement perdu dans son plaisir qu'il commençait à babiller des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens.

« Je..je vais venir.. »

Harry se redressa à ses mots, sa main vint retrouver sa place première et il serra fermement le sexe du paparazzi, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri.

« Pas maintenant baby boy. N'y penses même pas. Tu vas venir quand Daddy sera enfoncé en toi. »

Louis ravala son orgasme du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne voulant pas faire un autre faux pas pour éviter une autre punition. Les lèvres roses et gonflées d'Harry viennent de nouveau trouver celles de Louis et il échangea leur places, propulsant Louis au-dessus de lui, gardant la prise sur ses fesses rondes. 

« Tu veux chevaucher Daddy ? »

Louis répondit par l'affirmatif, ses mains se baladant sur le torse puissant de la star.

« Tu veux sentir Daddy en toi ? Parles ! »

« Oui, je veux sentir Daddy en moi, tout pleinement. Je veux que Daddy me remplisse. »

Harry fit un sourire et laissa une main fouiner dans la table de nuit à côté de son lit, seulement une poignée de seconde avant qu'il ne trouve ce qui cherchait. Il y plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur, les badigeonnant de lubrifiant avant de demander à lui d'écarter les joues de ses fesses. Il obéit et Harry glissa un doigt dans son entrée.

« Daddy veut s'assurer que son baby boy est prêt à recevoir son lait. »

Louis gémit en retour en sentant le deuxième puis bientôt le troisième doigt expert d'Harry venir le travailler à l'intérieur de lui, entrant et tentant de l'ouvrir au maximum pour accueillir sa verge qui nécessitait beaucoup d'espace.

Il plongea ses doigts pendant une poignée de minutes encore avant de se sentir entièrement calé à l'intérieur de lui. Louis ne gémissait plus de douleur, il semblait définitivement prêt et picorait les lèvres de la star.

« On est pas obligés de le faire si tu te sens pas prêt. »

Le côté gentleman d'Harry ressortit brusquement, ça aussi c'était une chose que l'on disait de lui qui venait d'être vérifié. Même dans l'action il prenait le soin de demander le consentement, l'air sérieux, ses sourcils plissés. Louis lui fit un sourire.

« Je suis plus que prêt à vous sentir en moi Daddy. »

C'était ce qui suffit à Harry pour guider son sexe tout contre l'entrée de Louis, le souffle déjà court. Louis avait été si chaud et serré autour de ses doigts qu'il se doutait de la sensation qu'il sentira avec sa verge.

« Chevauche la queue de Daddy ! »

Louis s'empala complètement sur le sexe de son partenaire, ne pouvant retenir un long cri partagé entre le pleur et le gémissement. Harry lui laissa les commandes, ses mains fermement calés contre les hanches de Louis pour le guider. Louis se souleva puis se rabaissa sur la verge de Harry, cherchant à s'empaler chaque fois encore plus loin que la précédente.

Ses soupirs devenaient étouffés, ceux de Harry gutturales. Louis continua son ballet pendant quelque temps avant de sentir ses cuisses trembler de fatigue. Harry le vit et prit ensuite le relais, soulevant ses hanches au maximum pour chercher la prostate de son partenaire. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il avait un angle si bon et touchait si parfaitement le point faible du mécheux qu'ils ne purent tout deux retenir la salve de plaintes qui quittaient leurs lèvres.

Harry martela sa queue sur ce point sans répit, ses mains retenant fermement les hanches de Louis, criant presque sur l'amas de sensations.  
Il se sentait si bien entré en Louis, son partenaire si bien serré autour de lui qu'il sentit la concentration de chaleur familière dans son bas-ventre bien avant qu'il ne soit prêt à relâcher sa semence.

Il serra les dents et ralentit un peu son rythme, tout pour retarder la libération, mais le mouvement de va-et-vient rapide revint tout naturellement juste après. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des vifs coups de reins, grisé par le sensation de l'orgasme imminent dans son bas-ventre.

Louis en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, il n'avait jamais connu un sexe si bon. Il se mordillait les lèvres, faisant tout pour s'empêcher de jouir, mais le sexe d'Harry frappait tellement sa prostate qu'il ne pût retenir le déversement de son orgasme contre le torse de son partenaire. 

Fort heureusement la star luttait déjà elle-même tant contre son orgasme qu'elle ne fit pas attention, et bientôt ce fut son tour de se libérer avec un cri rauque à l'intérieur du paparazzi, ses spasmes continuant même après que le corps de Louis échoua à nouveau sur lui, dans la même position que tout à l'heure.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, recouvrant de leurs orgasmes, leurs corps couverts de sueurs.

« Le scoop.. » parvint à souffler Louis, ayant l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la bouche.

Harry rit un peu et glissa ses mains sur les fesses du mécheux.

« Une sextape. De moi. Qui vaudra des millions. »

Louis releva la tête, ayant retrouvé son intérêt et sa lucidité.

« Avec qui ? » fit t-il avec excitation.

Harry mit du temps à répondre, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Avec le plus beau des paparazzi. »

Louis le regarda, interdit, avant que l'information ne percute entièrement son cerveau.

« C'est..c'est une blague ? Tu veux diffuser..ce qu'on vient de faire ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ma maison est équipé de caméra, depuis l'épisode du vandalisme. Ma chambre aussi. Du coup, tu as le choix de partir avec l'enregistrement de notre ébat et de ne raconter Dieu ne sait quel histoire pour la presse... »

« Ou ? » insista Louis, sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus derrière.

« Décider de pouvoir remettre ça quand tu veux, en commençant par accepter de boire un verre avec moi. »

Louis se mordit les lèvres en réfléchissant, un geste qui fit grogner Harry de désir et élever ses hanches dont l'entrejambe était toujours profondément entré en son partenaire. Louis gémit doucement. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, jamais il ne se serait imaginé se faire courtiser par Harry Styles. Encore moins refuser ça. À côté d'une sextape qui pouvait en plus le porter à faux, lui, qu'est-ce qui était mieux ?

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui dit enfin sa réponse.

« À une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda expressément Harry, pendu à ses lèvres.

« Que l'on fasse ce premier rendez-vous à Bali. »

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Megan


End file.
